leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Stockpile (move)
|maxpp=32 |power=— |accuracy=— |gen=III |category=Tough |appeal=2 |jam=0 |cdesc=Can avoid being startled by others once. |appealsc=0 |scdesc=Earn double the score in the next turn. |appeal6=1 |jam6=0 |cdesc6=Gets the Pokémon pumped up. Helps prevent nervousness, too. |touches=no |protect=no |magiccoat=no |snatch=yes |mirrormove=no |kingsrock=no |sound=no |target=self }} Stockpile (Japanese: たくわえる Stockpile) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation III. The Pokémon who are able to learn this move are also able to learn the related moves and ; all can learn at least one of the moves, and only , , , , and cannot learn both. Effect Generation III Stockpile stores up energy for the user and has no secondary effect. The maximum number of stockpiles the user can hold is three. If used after the third count, it will fail. The moves and inflict damage and heal the user based on the number of stockpiles, respectively, but also reset the stockpile count. Both moves fail if the stockpile count is zero. In this generation, Stockpile's PP is 10. Stockpile can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, causing and to have their base appeal points doubled if used in the next turn. Generation IV onwards In addition to its previous effects, Stockpile gains a secondary effect of raising the user's stat and stat by one stage each after stockpiling. Once the user has used or , the increases in Defense and Special Defense gained this way are lost. In addition, Stockpile's PP is raised to 20. If powered up by a Normalium Z into Z-Stockpile, the user regains all of its HP. Stockpile can also be used as part of a Contest Spectacular combination, causing and to give an extra three appeal points if used in the next turn. Description |Charges up power for up to 3 turns.}} |The user charges up power for use later. It can be used three times.}} |The user charges up power, and raises both its Defense and Sp. Def. The move can be used three times.}} |The user charges up power and raises both its Defense and Sp. Def. The move can be used three times.}} |The user charges up power and raises both its Defense and Sp. Def. stats. The move can be used three times.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up |1|1|1|1}} }} 39 |39 33 |33}} 41 |41}} 28 |28}} 30 |30}} 46 |46}} 52 |52}} 25 |25|25}} 25 |25|25}} By Special move Generation V - }} By Generation V }} Generation VII In other games Description |Stockpiles power for up to three turns. The stored power boosts the performance of the moves Swallow and Spit Up.}} |Boosts the user's Defense and Special Defense. It also stores power that can be used to boost the power of the moves Spit Up and Swallow. You can stockpile power up to 3 times.}} | }} |It boosts your Defense and Special Defense and stores power by one. You can stockpile power up to 3 times. The more power you stockpile, the more effect the moves Spit Up and Swallow will have.}} |It boosts your Defense and Sp. Def and stores power by one. You can stockpile power up to 3 times. The more power you stockpile, the more effects Spit Up and Swallow will have.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=蓄力 儲存 |zh_cmn=蓄力 儲存 |nl=Voorraad |fi=Lataus |fr=Stockage |de=Horter |el=Αποθήκευση |it=Accumulo |pt_br=Estocagem |ko=비축하기 Bichukhagi |es=Reserva |sr=Skladištenje |ro=Grămada |pl=Rezerwa |vi=Tích Trữ }} Category:Moves that can raise the user's Defense Category:Moves that can raise the user's Special Defense de:Horter es:Reserva fr:Stockage it:Accumulo ja:たくわえる zh:蓄力（招式）